The Remaining Blur: Episode Green
by VGCats-Rocks
Summary: It is the year 3012, and the Eggman Empire conquers 3/4 of Mobius. Watch the story unfold through the eyes of a Freedom Fighter. Not related to comics. This story is more game canon.
1. Pilot

**Hello, Sonic fans!**

**Introducing…**

… **A fan fiction story made by VGCats-Rocks …**

… **(possibly) linked with The Mobian Adventures series by ZiGeNaToR …**

… **presenting …**

**-[The Remaining Blur: Episode Green]-**

* * *

><p>[Year, 3012]<p>

-[Freedom City, 10:23PM]-

Lightess, sitting on the edge of the roof, began to think over the day's events.

'_Let's see, we defended the city yet again, scouted for more supplies, and recruited more members. Same as every other day. Anything else…_' Lightess, soon enough, got lost in her own thoughts.

The city lights shone on Lightess' face, not that she cared.

She sighed, and then looked at the city below her.

On the streets, humans roamed freely, though vigilant of their surroundings, for they know Eggman might attack at any moment.

She smiled on the inside, knowing the citizens are ready for an attack at any time. Glad of this, she sat up and began walking towards the door.

-[Freedom HQ, 10:41PM]-

Lightess walked down the deserted hallway but clean hallway and stopped outside a small room.

"_**IDENTIFICATION REQUIRED**_" A robotic voice came from the speakers built in the roof.

Lightess tapped her ID card against a white box that is protruding from the wall.

"_**IDENTIFYING PERSONEL**_" Came the robotic voice.

"_**ACCESSING DATABASE**_" It continued.

-[**START SYSTEM LINKAGE**]-

NAME – Lightess

SPECIES – Hedgehog

BIRTH DATE – 5th June 2996

AUTHORIZATION – FULL ACCESS

-[**END SYSTEM LINKAGE**]-

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>( PAGE BREAK )**)**

"_**ACCESS GRANTED**_" The metallic slid open.

Lightess walked to her bed and just fell asleep as she reached it.

* * *

><p><strong>-[END OF PILOT]-<strong>

**(**( Well, ain't that just uneventful. It's late now and I need to go to bed. Hope you enjoyed this pilot chapter of _The Remaining Blur: Episode Green_! )**)**

**-[CHAPTER WORD COUNT]-**

**218**


	2. Chapter 1

**-[The Remaining Blur: Episode Green]-**

**-[Chapter 1]-**

**-[Secrets / References: 2]-**

* * *

><p>[ Year 3012 ]<p>

-[Freedom HQ, 7:30AM]-

Lightess shot straight up as the alarm went off.

She turned off the alarm and started her daily routine.

After changing, she headed downstairs for breakfast.

However, before she could even prepare breakfast (for she lived alone), a red light went off as well as a warning siren reminiscent of Modern Warfare 2's Tactical Nuke warning.

Groaning, she picked up her modified HK417 she dubbed the 'Red-Death' and headed to the door.

As she came towards the door, she said to no one in particular, "Computer, Situation Status!"

"_**LOCATION:**_ _**FREEDOM CITY HALL, DANGER LEVEL: D.E.R. S2**_" replied a robotic voice.

At that, Lightess rush to the city hall at light speed.

-[Freedom City Hall, 9:21AM]-

As Lightess skidded to a stop, her eyes widened at the scene before her.

The city hall was nothing but rubble, with fire everywhere, people running and screaming at the chaos around them.

One could say it was like Crisis City.

A loud yet familiar voice was heard throughout the area, "I gave you an offer but you denied it! You forced this on yourself!" An evil laughter with added coughs later, Lightess squinted her eyes at the sky, searching for the source.

Eggman was hovering over all the chaos, with a green chaos emerald attached to his '_ultimate weapon_' which is actually working properly.

Lightess aimed her weapon at the chaos emerald and shot it with precision, causing the chaos emerald to land right in front of her.

"..!" The doctor was shocked, but quickly regained his posture and looked around the around the area to see what caused the emerald to fall from his possession.

Lightess picked up and emerald and shouted at the egg-shaped human, "You've caused enough trouble, Eggman! See ya in the past, doctor!"

Unbeknownst to what the enemy hedgehog was going to do, scooted down to take the emerald back, however, Lightess had a different plan.

"Chaos Control!" and with a bright flash, Lightess was gone.

[ Year 2012 ]

-[Tails' Workshop, Mystic Ruins, 12:56PM]-

Tails was installing new upgrades to the Tornado when suddenly he heard a loud crash outside his workshop. Curious to find out what caused the large crash, he put down his tools and headed outside.

He stood on the porch as he watched a green hedgehog emerge from the ground.

He heard mumbles as he approached the creature.

"Um… are you okay?" Tails asked the hedgehog.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The hedgehog looked up to face Tails. A suspicious look came onto the hedgehog's face. "Uh, what year is it?" asked the green furry.

"It's 2012, why did you ask?" replied the yellow fox.

The hedgehog leapt from the ground and extended her hand towards the fox. "Well, thanks for saving me… _I guess_."

"Uh… you're welcome?" Tails shook the hedgehog hand and asked, "What's your name?"

"My name's Lightess. Lightess the Hedgehog." Came the reply.

"Well, my name's Tails! Why don't you come into my workshop to rest for a while?" questioned Tails.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Replied Lightess as they walked towards the workshop.

Once they were inside, Tails spoke first, "So, what happened out there?"

"Well, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Lightess replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Trust me, if you have any problems, I can most defintely help you." Said Tails.

"…If you say so, I guess you could probably understand my situation, because I assume you're a inventor." Lightess stroked her chin.

"Yep! I built this entire place myself! With a bit of help from my friend, Sonic of course!" replied an excited Tails. "So, what's your problem?"

"Well…" Lightess explained what happened in the morning.

"Interesting… yet hard to believe that Eggman actually made his empire. So, you come from the future, yes?" questioned Tails.

"Yes, I come from 3012." Lightess replied as she browsed the internet with her headset scanner. " If you'll excuse me, I need to go somewhere." With that, our protagonist dashed out at light-speed, heading towards Station Square with the help of her headset scanner's GPS system.

* * *

><p><strong>[ END OF CHAPTER 1 ]<strong>

**(**( Okay, so that wasn't much but I have no ideas right now and I just got a injuriy from who-knows-where. Updating might be slow. )**)**

**(**( About the Secrets / References system, each chapter would have some sort of reference to the canon universe. The chapter's secrets/references will be revealed next chapter. Good luck finding the irst one, the second one's way too obvious. Hint (for first) : DANGER LEVEL )**)**

**[ CHAPTER WORD COUNT ]**

686


	3. Chapter 2

**-[The Remaining Blur: Episode Green]-**

**-[Chapter 2]-**

**-[Secrets / References: None]-**

* * *

><p>[ Year 2012 ]<p>

-[Station Square, 1:26PM]-

As Lightess arrived in Station Square (via train), Sonic the Hedgehog was about to board the train when Lightess stopped him. **(1)**

"Uh… could you move out of my way?" Sonic asked.

Lightess shook her head and said, "You're coming with me!" and in one swift move, Lightess knocked Sonic out.

-[Unknown Location, 3:51PM]-

Sonic groaned as he sat up. "W-what happened? Where am I?"

"Well, I sorta… knocked you out." Lightess said from across the room while apologizing.

"Anyways, this is just a small cavern I found in the ocean."

"Oh okay…. Wait.. did you say OCEAN?" Sonic shouted.

"Yeah… I know you have aquaphobia but this was the only place that wasen't occupied… sorry…" Lightess hung her head down.

"Wait, how do you know I have aquaphobia? And who are you?" Sonic gets into a fighting stance. **(2)**

"It's kinda hard to explain…" Lightess was interrupted by the faint beeping sounds of a small device on Sonic's wrist.

Sonic pressed a button on the the side it, but his eyes warily trained on Lightess.

"Hello?" Sonic said to the device – which Lightess identified as a communicator – in a less harsh voice.

"Hey Sonic! I thought you said you were coming to check on me? Where are you? It's not like you to not show up on time." Came the reply.

"Hey Tails. I'm sorta busy at the moment. Say, can you do me a favour?" Sonic asked Tails, seemingly out-of-character.

"Um, sure. What is it that you need? Because it's not like you to ask favours like this." Tails replied.

"I need you to search for information on…" Sonic looked at the other hedgehog with his now squinted eyes.

"…a green hedgehog…"

"…wears a thingy on her head…"

"…and most likely very fond of kidnapping famous people."

"Oh! That's Lightess! She was at my place just earlier. She also…" Tails was contemplating whether to tell his best buddy the truth.

"She also what, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"She also… likes to… run! Yeah that's it! She also likes to run!" Tails lied, hoping Sonic would believe him.

"Tails, I know when you're lying. Tell me the truth. She also what?" Sonic questioned the twin-tailed fox through the communicator.

"She's also… your daughter from the future." Tails said a bit softer then before.

"…" Sonic was shocked. How could this green hedgehog ever be his daughter? He would never raise a daughter to kidnap people!

Sonic's mouth opened and closed repeatedly, finding the correct words to say.

Lightess, having overheard their conversation, finally decides to speak up.

"Yes, Tails said it correctly. I am your daughter from approximately 1000 years in the future."

* * *

><p><strong>[END OF CHAPTER 2]<strong>

**(**(Well that's one way to end the story.)**)**

**[Secrets / References]**

**1 – D.E.R. S2**

**Death Egg Robot Sonic 2 aka Code Red x 10**

**2 – Crisis City**

**Just because, and I quote, "The whole city's on fire!"**

**[Citations]**

**1. My theory on why Sonic and/or Lightess takes the train is because, even though they are very fast, they can't outrun the train for some reason. Or they can't pick up enough speed fsat enough to be crushed by the train.**

**2. Sonic probably knows the word 'aquaphobia' because Tails told him.**

**[CHAPTER WORD COUNT]**

**450**


	4. Chapter 3

**-[The Remaining Blur: Episode Green]-**

**-[Chapter 3]-**

* * *

><p><strong>[ Year 2012 ]<strong>

**[Unknown Location, 4:46PM]**

"Wha… how… the…" Sonic was speechless. Just minutes ago he was about to visit Tails, only to be kidnapped by a green female hedgehog and then learned that she was his daughter from the future.

I doubt that anyone wouldn't be surprised.

"What! You're not my daughter! You can't possibly be my daughter! I would never raise a daughter to kidnap people!" Sonic blurted out loudly, making Lightess (and Tails) flinch.

"Sonic! Calm down! It's not like she's going to… DISSECT you or anything!" Tails commented.

'_Sigh, this is becoming more of a problem than I thought. I'm going to have to prevent this… somehow…_' Lightess looked towards the general direction of the exit of the cave, which also serves as the entrance.

"Sorry, I gotta go somewhere! Bye!" She then proceeded to run towards the exit at sonic speed, passing by a somewhat unfazed Sonic.

"Hey! You get back here!" Sonic shouted, running after her.

"Nuh uh! You can't get me if you can't swim!" Lightess jumped into the water and swam to the surface.

"…man, how am I going to get out of here…?" Sonic thought out loud.

"Don't worry Sonic, I'll find a way to get you out!" Tails said before cutting of the connection.

"I hope you do, Tails, I hope you do." Sonic looked at the water which was just at the brim of the cave's entrance and shuddered.

**~/zzt/~**

**/REWIND**

**[!TIME TRAVEL!]**

**[Station Square, 1:26PM]**

Lightess came out of the train and dashed right past Sonic, temporarily fazing the cobalt hedgehog as he had never seen another mobian that's as fast as he is. Except Shadow, of course.

Lightess ran out of the station and onto the sea due to the speed which she was running at.

**[Mystic Ruins, 1:54PM]**

Sonic had arrived at Mystic Ruins, and is now heading up the steps to Tails' Workshop.

He approached the door and proceeded to knock on it. Tails opened the door and let Sonic in.

"Hey Tails, I need to check something on the computer."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Anything related to a green Mobian that can run fast?"

"Hmm, nope, nothing at all. Although I have seen her just now."

"What! Did she hurt you? What did she look like? Do you know where she was headed?"

"Whoa! Chill Sonic! She didn't hurt me! She just said she was going somewhere, she didn't tell me where exactly."

Sonic sighed, "We'll just have to keep a lookout on her, then."

Tails sighed as well, "I guess so."

* * *

><p><strong>[END OF CHAPTER 3]<strong>

**(**(Late updating.)**)**

**[CHAPTER WORD COUNT]**

**431**


End file.
